Surface cleaning apparatus, such as pressure washers, are useful for cleaning a variety of objects. Although there are many types of pressure washing systems, a typical system utilizes an engine that powers a pump. The inlet side of the pump is connected to a low pressure water source such as a tank or a municipal water supply, while the high pressure side of the pump is connected to a high pressure hose and wand for controlling the flow of high pressure water generated by the pump. The high pressure water is directed at a surface to dislodge dirt, paint and the like, and the water is generally allowed to drain into the storm sewer.
Ultra-high pressure washers, supplying more than 25,000 P.S.I., are also known. These systems include a large engine, typically diesel, which operates a large multi-cylinder pump to generate high volumes of water at ultra-high pressures. The ultra-high pressure water is directed through piping and/or hoses to various types of blast heads suitable for controlling the flow and direction of the ultra-high pressure water. One particular use for ultra-high pressure water devices is the removal of stripes or other markings from road surfaces. When polymers such as paint or melted thermoplastic are used for roadway marking, the surface of the pavement is penetrated from ⅛-⅜ inch by the material; whereby water blasting is the only known method of removing the stripe material from below the surface without removing a portion of the roadway surface. Ultra-high pressure water pressure washers are also utilized for removing paint from ships, cleaning industrial facilities, removing graffiti, removing rubber from aircraft runways and demolition.
One common device utilized with surface cleaning devices is a holding tank for water. The tanks are typically constructed of metal or plastic to include four sides, a top wall and a bottom wall for containing the water and preventing the water from splashing over the side during transport to a job site.
Several problems are associated with the standard water or fluid tanks. One such problem relates to the ability of the tank to contain only clean or only dirty (used) water at one time. Another problem requires the tank to be cleaned after containing used or dirty water before clean water can be stored in the tank for use with the high or ultra-high pressure water pump(s).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a holding tank that includes at least one dynamic bladder within the confines of the tank walls. The combination of the tank and bladder should provide a dynamic separation between two stores of fluids. The tank with dynamic bladder should eliminate the need for cleaning the interior of the tank between changing from storage of a contaminated or dirty fluid and a clean fluid. The bladder in the tank should provide for full capacity of a first fluid, a second fluid or partial capacity of either fluid.
Thus, the present invention provides a fluid holding tank having at least one internal bladder, which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art systems.